


The Edge Of The Knife

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED Astray (Tokyopop)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: When what you'd love to feel is the last thing you need to feel --





	The Edge Of The Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_Oh, no. Oh no no no ..._

Veia heard it -- heard _him_. Even through the omnipresent rumble of red-hot fury and vicious glee he tried to keep locked down (please, stay quiet, please stay quiet, these were nice people, _good_ people) Veia could hear him. There, on the edge of his own thoughts.

Elijah. Elijah was coming to the colony.

Somehow.

Why?

He bit his lip, clutched the bulky headset tighter.

Reach out? Try to clamp his mind closed? Try to ignore ...?

_What do I do?_

There was nowhere to run and soon Elijah would sense his presence.

_I ..._

_Help me_


End file.
